


Futuristic Glade

by unsolicitedfaith



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, M/M, futuristic glade, so much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsolicitedfaith/pseuds/unsolicitedfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glade is a huge metallic space filled with winding rooms. No livestock. No outdoors. No trees. Indoor plumbing. The trackers receive coordinates on their watches, stand on steel plates that bring them to their destination, and take the sleeping teen back to the glade. Or else. This ones different though, this ones a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futuristic Glade

CHAPTER 1  
He grunted as he shoved the window open. His breath shaky, he slowly and somewhat steadily crept into the dark room. Double checking his wrist, he squinted at the limp body curled up on the bed. Here we go, he thought as he carefully scooped up the snoring lump from the bed. A long trail of hair fell by their side. “ What the hell?” He whispered, his body tightening with fright. He peeked at the victim’s face.  
“ It was a shucking girl!” Minho exclaimed at the annoyed faces when he came back empty handed. “ No way,” Newt replied, disbelieve in his voice. “ I swear, she was small and- and had long hair. Listen, she had smudged shucking makeup all over her damn face!” The guys nervously looked around at each other. “Um, so, what does that mean?” The new kid, Thomas, piped up from the back. Everyone stared at him, and he shrank back to the corner. “Well, bloody hell, we gotta bring her back here!” Newt said with uncertainty. “The coordinates pop up, we go, and bring back whatever kid’s there. We have no other shucking choice. You shanks know what happens if we don’t.” Thomas cleared his throat. They all gave an exasperated sigh. "Listen Newbie this isn’t how this rodeo usually goes, so if you’re thinkin’ of something get it out of that little head of yours. This changes nothin’,” Gally spat out with hatred in his eyes. Newt grabbed him and pulled him back. “That goes for all of ya. Don’t go changing things, keep doing your jobs and we’ll figure this whole bloody situation out.” The crowd scattered, but Thomas held back, since he hadn’t even been assigned yet. He glanced at the teleportation things no one seemed to understand. Something clicked. He wanted to be a Tracker. He just had a pull to it or something. He shook his head and listened in on Newt, Minho, and Alby having a conversation. “Look I have no idea what you shanks are thinking but if it’s that y’all want me to go back and bring a girl here, you’re out of your shucking minds,” “ Bloody hell you have to or your goddamn ass is grass! If you don't go, you know you don't stand a chance, and I'm not letting you die because of some stupid mistake." “Newt’s right, but we don’t know what any of this means, I mean what if she’s dangerous” Alby added, voice shaky. “I don’t even think that’s the worst case scenario guys. What if she’s shucking normal. What the hell do we do with a girl around here? I know I’m a pure gentleman, but what about these klunk-bags, they don’t even know how to act around a girl. How will she survive? Will some girly things start showing up in the tubes or what? “ “You’re right." “See, I always am." Minho said with a smirk. “Now, stop being a bloody shank and go get the girl,” “WHAT?! No, I just said-," "I’ll do it.” The three broke up their huddle and stared, open mouthed, at Thomas. He looked incredibly uncomfortable and surprised he even said anything. Minho snorted and held back a laugh. Alby just face palmed while shaking his head, but Newt stared at him, intrigued. Minho looked at him, his smirk rolling off like rain. “ Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!! I hope you all like it it's my first story and I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can!!!


End file.
